


Rhino Spear

by snugasabugclub



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. I have been wanting to post this for a while. One of the ships that fascinates me the most is Okoye & W'Kabi. One of the big questions I have for the sequel will be what is going on between Okoye and W'Kabie. Let me know what you think.





	Rhino Spear

Okoye was a little girl when she decided to that she would be a Dora Milaje. She was a full grown woman when she decided to be W’Kabi’s wife. She remembered the first time she saw him. It was her first day as a Dora Milaje. She was twenty two. Her first assignment was to teach the ten year old Princess Shuri the basics of hand to hand combat. How to defend herself if anyone came for her from behind. A simple assignment that would be done quickly. 

Before leaving the barracks she remembered hearing the laughter of the other Dora Milaje, “ah don't let her out of your sight” one yelled. 

“Don't let her get her hands on anything resembling a drone” another shouted. 

“It only gets easier from here” Ayo had said reassuringly. 

Okoye had gone on confused. How bad could a ten year old princess be. She should have known than taking her first step into the training room. At first it was a laugh. No a frightened yell, but more of a deep haughty laughter. Followed by that of a child. “Baba” she said, “I want to see the rhinos” 

From a dark hall emerged two Dora Milaje she recognized as the king's personal guard than an average heighted man, a little growing moung at his stomach a full beard graying at the roots his face in a full smile with a girl on his back. “Shuri, Shuri, I told you once before, Rhinos later, training now.”

“But I don't want to train” she whined. 

“Shuri what did your mother tell you about whining” the king asked. 

Shuri gave the most epic eye roll Okoye had ever seen a child dare and in a mock serious tone she said, “Shuri Princesses don't whine”

“Exactly” he smiled broadly and warmly at his daughter. 

“But Baba I don't want to be a princess”

“But you are a princess” he smiled putting her down. Kneeling so they were face to face. “We are all born with responsibilities. To be kind, to do no harm, and it is are responsibility as the blood royal to strive to be better. If anything were to happen to me or your brother you must be ready to take on the mantle of queen and black panther.” His hand looked so large on her little shoulder. 

Her hand went up to his, so small, the other cupping the side of his face, “But nothing will happen to you”

He smiled at her, looking away for a second. Okoye thought how do you explain to a child that is a promise you can not make. He squeezed her a little “Let us hope. Besides don't you want to be able to take T’Challa down into a nuggy.” He kissed her forehead. 

She laughed, “T’Challa does not know what he is in for.” Shuri started to pretend to fight the air than saw Okoye standing, still in the saluting position. She ran to her and the girls big brown eyes looking up at her returning the salute with her father approaching from behind. 

“Shuri this is Okoye she is the new Dora Milaje,” His eyes narrowed at his daughter as if to say that this was no laughing matter, “go easy on her.” He looked at a confused Okoye, “I wish you luck Okoye. You’ll need it with this one.” 

He said before departing. Giving Shuri one last kiss and a warning to behave. The reset of that session had gone well enough. Shuri learned quickly but grew board even quicker and as the words left Okoye's mouth suggesting a break, Shuri was already sprinting through the palace. Like Lightning Okoye ran after her. Through the palace, attendants, technicians, elders, all jumping out of the way. They passed where two Dora Milaje were stationed. As the princess ran past in one swoosh and the newest Dora Milaje in another small smiles crossed their lips. 

As the ran out of the palace Okoye's first thought was do not lose your charge and the second was how long could this girl run. They approached a hill and she watched as Shuri went over yelling out, “W’Kabi… you promised me a ride on the big one.”

Okoye hit the hill as her eyes surveyed the Rhino pens. The Rhinos lazy lounging or eating. Taking no mind to the two humans that sprinted towards them. Than she saw a man, a smile on his lips as he called out, “Princess of Wakanda have you finished your duties for the day.” 

Shuri stopped at the man. “Of course I have Rhino man” 

“Rhino man” he said it back to her. Trying to decide if he liked it or not. 

“Princess Shuri” Okoye said, doing her best to hide her panting. “Who is this” the warrior had her hands gripping above her knees, her eyes looking out of the ground. Keeping Shuri just in the corner. Not seeing the man’s eyes taking her in. 

“This is Rhino man” Shuri said smiling pointing at his brothers best friend. 

“Rhino man” she said straightening up. Looking at the border tribesman in front of her. She had recognised him. He was the nephew of the Elder for the Border tribe. The chief in waiting. Handsome was the first word that came to her mind. With expressive eyes. 

He smiled, “I like it when you say it, but mostly I am called W’Kabi” 

“Ah yes, Border tribe” she said. 

“Yes, and you” he said. Looking as an impatien Shuri found her desires at bay as she looked at the two. Realizing what was going on. 

“Border as well, but I grew up on the east border” The border tribe was one of the largest. It was not uncommon for those in the east, north, west, and south never to meet. Really they had similar traditions but a few small cultural differences. They were united in their charge, the most militaristic of the tribes.

Before W’Kabi could answer, the Princess interrupted, “W’Kabi you promised I could ride the big one”

“Did you finish your duties for the day” he asked his eyes not leaving Okoyes. 

“Yea..” she caught Okoye's warning eyes. “I have one more lessons.” 

“That you do” Okoye said. Motioning to the palace she said, “We should go back.”

“No, no, no” W’Kabi said involentarly. For a second panic overtook him but he quickly said, “You can finish the lesson here. The Princess can ride the Rhinos after as a reward if you allow it.” 

Okoye looked at Shuri, her eyes pleading. She rolled her eyes, “If you promise to never run from your lessons again.” 

Quickly Shuri promised and they completed their lesson. That was the first of many lessons with W’Kabi. Some at Shuri’s suggestion and then some at Okoye’s own. Through W’Kabi Okoye became even closer to the royal family. Helping T’Challa to spar. Growing closer, Okoye remembered the first move W’Kabi made. In truth she had not known if he returned her feelings till one day when he came to the palace. She asked if he was there to see T’Challa and he said no. His right hand went under his blanket draped over his left shoulder that shrouded the left side of his body and when he pulled it out he revealed a yellow bell shaped flower. “I thought you might like it.” he said mustering all the confidence in his body. She smiled taking the flower. “We should talk sometime, just the two of us.” 

Their first kiss was a few weeks later. They had started to take long walks around the city, he introduced her to his rhinos. The first time her hand trembling a little till the rhino took it eat it and joust as she smiled looking at W’Kabi with a sense of triumph the rhinos large younger cane out and licked her before moving on. W’Kabi wished he could of stopped himself but a small laugh escaped his lips and his face contorted into a small smile. Okoye was experiencing a small breakdown she was telling him to stop laughing when he moved closer to her. Suddenly she felt her body relax a little. Her hand found its way to rest on his shoulder his smile was bright and she too had a slight smile and as she wished he would lean in and kiss her W’Kabi obliged her. Their lips met and they booth thought how sweet and soft the othersi was. The first kiss was innocent and sweet though soon they found themselves making out in dark corners, under the sun and stars whenever they could wherever they could.

That was where it all started and than it all ended that day Killmonger sat on T’Challa’s throne. W’Kabi her love defended his best friends murderer. T’Challa had been the one to encourage their relationship. He had been the one to always put everyone's happiness first. He was not just their king. He was their friend and their champion. Now though as Okoye looked out at the Rivers that ran through the capital he said to her. “There is no right or wrong decision”

Okoye breathed. W’Kabi was being held at the barracks. He was sitting on the bench. He smiled sadly when he saw her. A part of her heart broke when she saw him like this. As he stood she thought how warm his eyes were before he betrayed his friends and King. Now they were sad and longing. Before her stood a man filled with regret. 

“Beloved” he said it softly like he did when he knew he had hurt her. 

“Beloved” she sighed. They both knew why they were here and though they both knew that this was unavoidable. 

“Is it to be banishment” he asked 

“The king will deliver your sentence tomorrow” she stated like a general 

He laughed “I wasn’t asking about Wakanda. I know the answer to that. I know that as a general you must comply to whatever order your commander delivers but I am asking as a husband to a wife. Will you banish me not from Wakanda but from you.”

Okoye turned her head. She needed a moment to look at something other than his face. A blank wall met her gaze and she breathed in the air suddenly so aware of her need for it. She looked back at him. “I will not divorce you, but I will do what is required of me as the general for the Dora Milajie. 

“I put you in a terrible position. I tore your world in two. Expecting you to be how I wanted...I am sorry for all of it. I am sorry for the position I put you in. I am sorry that I hurt you.” 

Theirs eyes lingered the glass separating them. “I don’t know what’s next. I can forgive you but it won't be how it was. I cant promise the future we had envisioned.” 

“Do you remember our first meeting” he asked. 

Her long face turned to a slight smile, “Yes rhino man” 

He smiled. “I am still that man. I will never stop being that man”

“But were you this man the whole time. The man that would let his king and friend die and fallow an outsider”

“He was one of us. I saw that pain. My parents died at the hands of a colonizer. Wakanda has never been safe. We have always been vulnerable and if we are to meet the world as we truly are we must not show weakness.”

“You think peace is weak.” she said it as a question. 

“I know doing nothing has never helped anyone” this was where the difference between them revealed itself. 

She frowned. “W’Kabi peace is not weakness. Have you ever stricken one of your Rhinos”

“No never” the idea was offensive to him. 

“Than you have. With the many blessings Bast has provided Wakanda comes great responsibility. Do you agree with that.”

From her tone and the muscles of her face he could tell that their marriage was riding on his answer. “I agree but where we differ my beloved is what those responsibilities are.”

With a touch of urgency she said “W’Kabi my love...I don’t want my children to rule the world I want them to live in it. To change it with love and grace” 

His eyes fell to the ground as he took in her words and their meanings. Asking himself what had he become. “I hope they grow to take after their mother.” He got up putting his hand to the glass. Okoye put her hand up as well their palms pressed. Both wished the glass was not there.

In his eyes she could see it. All the pain all the regret, still she saw the man who handed her a flower. She was the one to back away. She had hoped coming here would provide her clarity. Now she was as confused as ever. 

Still she loved him but still she loved Wakanda. Having sworn to protect Wakanda she had also vowed to fallow where her heart would go. The unavoidable truth was now that she could not follow where her beloved was going. Closing her eyes. Counting to ten in her head with one long breath she walked away he hated himself for watching her struggle. He did not lie he would accept whatever decision the king or she made.it wouldn’t stop his hearts longing for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. I have been wanting to post this for a while. One of the ships that fascinates me the most is Okoye & W'Kabi. One of the big questions I have for the sequel will be what is going on between Okoye and W'Kabie. Let me know what you think.


End file.
